Demon Eye
by Luna2859
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries so I won't say much. Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu are Kakashi's adopted kids with their half-sister Rin. Naruto is their cousin.
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Eye. Something that is passed down through the Kurosaki Clan once every three generations. With the Demon Eye comes the sealing of the 10 tailed Dragon Wolf hybrid. Those without the Demon Eye and become the jinchuriki of the 10 tails, die faster than others. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on the person, the person who possesses the Demon Eye is able to control the 10 tails.

* * *

><p>Rin Kurosaki was 2 when she developed the Demon Eye. Her mother, Masaki Kurosaki-Uzumaki was surprised. She thought it would have been her son, Ichigo, but it was her youngest daughter instead.<p>

"Oh my little Rin, I'm sorry for what's going to come your way. Know I will always love you and that I hope you have a future that isn't full of pain." Masaki spoke. The 2 year old Rin didn't know what she was saying_,_ but smiled at her mother.

"Ichigo! Come here please." Masaki said. A 6 year old boy with orange hair and warm chocolate eyes ran in. His little sisters, Yuzu and Karin, were at his side. The 4 year olds loved their brother. "I love you and your sisters very much. No matter what happens please don't blame Rin. None of this is her fault. Now I need you to stay here and keep an eye on your sisters. I love you." Masaki said. She kissed each of their foreheads before leaving.

Ichigo knew this was bound to happen. Masaki had told him so. He vowed to keep each of his sisters safe, no matter the cost. So he'd protect Rin until he died, even if she was only his half sister. She was his little sister all the same. He turned to the fraternal twins behind him. Yuzu's light brown hair swayed in the wind, her chocolate brown eyes met his. Karin's black hair moved in the wind, her black eyes looked at the retreating form of her mother. Ichigo led them to the play room, and he wished his father was still alive.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Rin was returned to Ichigo. She was the new jinchuriki of the 10 tails after her mother. She was sound asleep when the men atracked. Ichigo managed to get himself and his sisters out without being seen, and he headed to the Leaf Village. It was really close, and the Kurosaki Clan was apart of it. They just had their compound outside of the village.<p>

Ichigo arrived at the village entrance exhausted. Rin was in his arms along with Yuzu, and Karin was holding onto his neck. How he managed to bring them all this far was unknown, but he managed.

"Help." Ichigo called out. The two guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, immeadietly recognized the Kurosaki Clan symbol. "Please, help me. The compound was attacked, I managed to get my sisters out but I don't know if everyone else is okay!" Ichigo said.

"Let's get you guys to the hospital. Izumo, report this to Lord Third." Kotetsu said. Izumo immediately left for the Hokage mansion.

Kotetsu hurried the exhausted Ichigo to the hospital. Rin and Yuzu were asleep, and Karin looked ready to pass out. Kotetsu told the nurse what happened, and she was happy to place the four of them in one room, since Karin and Ichigo refused to leave their siblings sides. Kotetsu stood guard and waited for the Hokage to arrive. He looked over and saw Ichigo wasn't asleep. Karin and Yuzu were curled up together, and Rin was asleep next to Ichigo.

"Kotetsu, thank you for standing guard over the children of the Kurosaki Clan, for these four are the last." The Third Hokage said. Kotetsu just nodded. "You and Izumo may go back to guarding the village gate." He said. They both nodded and left the Hokage and an ANBU with familiar gravity defying hair in the room with the four Kurosaki-Uzumaki.

"Lord Hokage. You may talk to me, but please don't wake any of my sisters." Ichigo said, petting Rin's silver hair. The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, nodded. He glanced over at the three sleeping girls. He then smiled softly.

"Young one, will you tell me what happened?" The Third Hokage asked.

"Yeah. I was at home with Karin, Yuzu, and Rin, when these men attacked the compound. Mom had just died so I had to get my sisters out. And you should know, my mom was Masaki Kurosaki. She was the 10 tails jinchuriki, but now, since Rin has the Demon Eye, she is. Please don't take Rin away from us, and I'm sure those guys were after her. We Kurosaki's are extremely powerful so one day I'll be able to protect Rin, Yuzu, and Karin with everything I've got. After all, they're the only family I have left." Ichigo said. Rin moved a bit in her sleep. Her tiny hand clutched the blanket above Ichigo's chest.

"I see, so Rin has the Demon Eye now. She will be very powerful when she grows up. And you say Rin is your sister? I thought Isshin died after Karin and Yuzu were born." The Third Hokage said.

"Rin is my half sister, but my sister all the same." Ichigo said, running a hand through her silver hair. Ichigo smiled softly at his little sister. She was too cute for her own good. Along with Yuzu and Karin.

"You're mother was Masaki, correct?" The ANBU asked. Ichigo was a bit surprised that the ANBU spoke.

"Yes." Ichigo answered, shifting his attention to Karin and Yuzu as they shifted in their sleep. Yeah, they really are too cute for their own good.

"Masaki and I had a thing a couple years back, and I couldn't help but notice that your sister has the Hatake Clan silver hair." The ANBU said. His eyes softened at the memory of Masaki.

"You must be Kakashi Hatake then. You're-" Ichigo was cut off.

"Ichi-nii?" A sleepy Karin asked.

"It's ok, Karin. Go back to sleep." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo-nii-chan?" Yuzu then asked.

"Itsygo-nii?" Rin asked, mispronouncing his name. It was too adorable for Ichigo to care.

_Great, now all of them are up. _Ichigo thought.

"As I was saying, you're Rin's father." Ichigo said.

"Tou-chan?" Rin then asked.

"Congratulations Kakashi. You're a father! You are now relieved of your ANBU duties and are now a jounin-sensei. You shall take care of these four as your kids. See ya later!" The Third Hokage said, and then he left. The two males were dumbstruck. The three girls seemed to like Kakashi, and then called him their father.

From that day forward, Kakashi Hatake gained a son and three daughters. One may of been of his blood, but he loved them all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later...

Ichigo Kurosaki walked back home. He was 8 now and attending the Academy to become a ninja. Karin and Yuzu were trained under Kakashi and some of his friends. The twins were 6, Rin was 4, they had taken Naruto into their family so he was 5.

Yuzu had a knack for the Uzumaki Chakra Chains, and she was already developing some of her chakra affinities. Karin likes Medical Ninjutsu, and she also had the Uzumaki Chakra Chains, but not as strong as her twins. Karin is also developing her affinities. Rin was happy that everyone else was happy. Her left eye was always covered, because that eye was the Demon Eye. She didn't complain about it though, she was quite proud to have the Demon Eye.

Ichigo thought about the Kurosaki Clan. Ichigo was Hashirama Senju's great-grandson and Tsunade's nephew, along with Karin, Yuzu, and Rin of course, just that it was great-granddaughters and nieces.

The Kurosaki Clan had a special sword called a zanpakuto, it was also common among some of the other clans, like the Hitsugaya or the Namikaze. Even the Kuchiki, the stuck up bastards, except for Rukia of course. The Kurosaki Clans zanpakuto had a knack to be more destructive and powerful, the Hitsugaya Clans were more ice, and the Kuchiki Clans were graceful and elegant.

Ichigo had been to his inner world already, and met his zanpakuto. He didn't know his name yet, but he was determined to know it. His hand reached out to open the door, when he heard a loud crash. Then a series of curses and giggles.

"I'm back! Dad is everything ok? I heard a crash." Ichigo said, peaking his head into the kitchen with caution.

"I'm fine Ichigo! Just dropped a plate well washing dishes. Rin found it hilarious. Karin and Yuzu are off training with Anko, they should be here shortly." Kakashi answered. Ichigo entered the kitchen, to see Rin giggling on the counter, and his father picking up broken pieces on the floor.

"Where's Naruto?" Ichigo asked.

"Hiding. He was waiting for you to get back. He's probably around here somewhere." Kakashi said, picking up the last of the pieces.

"Nii-chan!" Rin said, holding her arms out for him to pick her up. Ichigo smiled and picked her up. "How was school? Did you have fun?" Rin asked. Ichigo laughed and nodded.

"Wanna go look for Naruto with me?" Ichigo asked. Rin nodded her head furiously and Ichigo smiled. "Let's go look." Ichigo said, looking around for the 5 year old, hyperactive blonde.

"Naru-nii! Ichi-nii's back!" Rin called. There was a loud thud as they walked down the hall, then the scrambling of feet. Naruto ran out of his and Ichigo's room and looked at Ichigo excitedly. "There you are Naru-nii!" Rin said, a huge smile on her face. There was a sudden crash.

"Use the door Anko! It's there for a reason!" Kakashi yelled.

"We're back!" Karin and Yuzu called.

"Yu-nee! Ka-nee!" Rin called, escaping her older brothers grasp and running towards the door. She let out a squeak of surprise when Kakashi scooped her up as she ran by. "Daddy! I wanna see Yu-nee and Ka-nee!" Rin yelled, but Kakashi refused to let go. He placed a kiss on his youngest child's cheek and set her on his hip.

"Alright! Time for dinner everyone! You too Anko, since you're here." Kakashi said.

"Is it Ramen?!" Naruto yelled, making Ichigo flinch at the loudness. "Sorry Ichi-nii." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Ichigo smiled at his little cousin. It didn't hurt that bad after all.

"Not tonight Naruto, besides you had ramen for lunch." Kakashi said. Naruto pouted, but smiled again at th sight of barbecue pork. He (quite literally) began to drool. "No drooling! We have a guest." Kakashi said. Naruto ignored him and dug in. Rin giggled and everyone else signed.

"You've got a handful here don't ya, Kakashi?" Anko asked. Kakashi nodded and sighed. "I'll see what I can do to help." Anko said, shocking Kakashi. Rin suddenly giggled again, and that was because Naruto and Ichigo had started a contest on who could eat more. Naruto was winning, and Ichigo looked ready to pass out.

"Ok, that's enough." Kakashi said. He snatched the plate away from Naruto, who pouted. "You're going to get sick." Kakashi explained. Karin and Yuzu finished eating, and so did Rin. "Alright, time for bed."

"I'm not tired yet Daddy!" The two youngest said. Kakashi and Ichigo would have none of it. Kakashi picked up the squirming Naruto, and Ichigo grabbed the wriggly Rin. "Dad!" "Ichi-nii!" "Karin-nee!" "Yu-nee!" The two complained, but everyone knew they were tired.

"C'mon squirts. I'll take ya to bed." Anko said.

"Night Daddy!" The twins called, leading Anko to their room. Kakashi called ou, t a quick goodnight, then came a tiny cry of pain, then a wicked laugh from Naruto. Ichigo let out a cry of pain as he hit his toe on Naruto's toy, then stepped on something sharp. The twins and Anko laughed at their predicament.

"There. Goodnight Rin. Sleep tight." Ichigo said five minutes after his cry of pain. Rin looked up at him with one warm brown eye, and one eye that had a black sclera, silver iris, and a red pupil. Ichigo smiled and hugged her. "I love you Rin."

"Love you too." Rin mumbled back. Her eyes closed slowly, and she was asleep. Ichigo smiled softly at his sister. He turned and saw Kakashi smiling at him. Ichigo's face turned red and Kakashi smiled.

"C'mon. It's your turn for bed."

"'Kay."

Kakashi brought his eldest son to bed. He sat on the edge of his bed, and he knew something was wrong when Ichigo fiddled with his bed sheets.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried that Rin will be bullied when she goes into the academy."

"If anyone dares pick on Rin, they'll have to deal with you, Karin, Naruto, and even Yuzu. You know she won't stand for anyone hurting any of her siblings, and she's the nice one. They'll also have to deal with me and Anko. I can tell she's protective of all of you." Kakashi answered.

"He's right, and now's not the time to worry about that. There's plenty of time before she goes to the academy. Now get some sleep." Anko said. Ichigo nodded and slid under the covers more.

"Goodnight." Kakashi and Anko said.

"Night Dad. Night Anko."


	3. Chapter 3

3 years later...

Rin Hatake stood in front of Naruto, he was in his second year at the Academy. Now it was Rin's turn to go. Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo were waiting. The twins were now in their third year, and Ichigo was already out. He graduated at 10 and was a Chunin already. He wanted to take Rin to school on her first day as well.

"You'll be fine Rin! If anyone makes fun of you come to me! I'll protect you!" Naruto said. Rin nodded and the 5 of them started walking. It was windy, so Rin's short white hair blew in the wind. Her left eye was covered by a black cloth, just like how her father's eye was covered by his headband.

"Ne, Yu-nee, is the Academy fun?" Rin asked.

"It's loads of fun! You'll be with kids you're age and have plenty of friends!" She answered enthusiasticly. Rin frowned, all her friends were a year older than her. Well, she was really smart, maybe they'd move her up a year.

"Ichi-nii, do you think they'll move me up a year?" She asked.

"If you asked, then probably. You already know what a first year does, you can already climb trees, and walk on water. Like the rest of us. So ask. Won't hurt anyone if you do." Ichigo answered. Rin smiled at her orange haired brother. Then turned to her blonde cousin, black haired sister, and brown haired sister.

"I hope I can be with either Naruto or Ka-nee and Yu-nee!" She exclaimed. They smiled at her. How could you not? Her smile seemed to brighten the room.

"Hurry it up, I will not allow Rin to be late on her first day." Ichigo said.

"You were late on your first day." Karin pointed out.

"That's not important!" Ichigo said. He grabbed Rin and took off. The three ran after him. Ichigo set Rin down in front of the Academy, and as he did that his face was slammed into the ground. Karin had punched him right into it.

"That's for leaving us behind." She growled.

"Hey! If it isn't the carrot top." A voice said. Rin looked up in front of her. There stood a red haired boy, who's hair was pulled back to look like a pineapple. Next to him stood a black haired girl with violet eyes. She punched him and sent him flying.

"Shut up Renji!" She yelled. She was wearing a leaf headband. "Sorry Ichigo."

"That's okay Rukia." Ichigo said. He turned to Rin, who was looking at the new girl.

"You're awesome!" She exclaimed, her eyes seemed to sparkle in amazement.

"Thank you, I'm Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki. I'm Ichigo's teammate." She said.

"Ichi-nii! You never said you had a pretty teammate!" Rin said. Ichigo sighed.

"C'mon Rin, let's get you inside." Karin said. She took her sisters hand and led her into the building. Rin waved at Ichigo and Rukia before she disappeared in front of Yuzu and Naruto.

* * *

><p>Rin peaked her head into her classroom. Karin and Yuzu had left for their class already, and Naruto was just across the hall.<p>

"Um, can I talk to you?" Rin quietly asked her teacher. She nodded. "Um, I already know all the first year stuff, can I get moved up to the second year?" She asked. Her teacher rifled off a bunch of questions that Rin answered without batting an eye.

"Come with me." Her teacher, Himiko, said. Rin followed. "Iruka. Meet Rin Hatake, she's advanced so I'm putting her in your class." Himiko said.

"Ah, Kakashi's daughter. Come in sit down." Iruka said. Rin did as she was told, and a smile erupted across her face when she saw Naruto.

"Naru-nii!"

"Rin! So you got moved up!" Naruto yelled. Rin sat next to him happily. She waved bye to Himiko and talked happily to Naruto.

"Ah, Rin-chan!" Ino said. She had met her with Ichigo (and grew a small crush on him).

"Ino! How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good." She answered. Then Sasuke walked in. "Sasuke-kun!" Ino said, she only called him that to piss him off. She really liked Ichigo. She snickered quietly as he glared in her direction. He really hated being called that, but that's what made it fun for her and Sakura.

"Teme." Naruto growled.

"Dobe." Sasuke retorted.

"Everyone sit down!" Iruka ordered. Everyone did. Ino and Sakura sat in front of Rin and Naruto. "Alright, we have a new addition to our class this year. Her name is Rin Hatake." Iruka said. Rin stood up, then sat down without a word. "Alright, onto today's lesson." He began.

It turned out that both Rin this as well. She frowned and sat through the class quietly. She didn't want to leave Naruto alone in a class like this. She sighed and turned her attention to the window. This wasn't the best idea. Her father was sitting in the window unnoticed, reading a book. She gritted her teeth and looked at Iruka. He didn't seem to notice.

"Naruto, give me your pencil." Rin said. He handed her the pencil and watched her throw it. It hit Kakashi and he let out a yelp. Everyone turned their attention to him. He lost his balance, and fell. They were on the first floor so no harm done.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked. Kakashi stood up and dusted himself off.

"I believe this is Naruto's pencil." Kakashi said, coming into the classroom. He handed Naruto his pencil.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah Dad, what are you doing here?" Rin asked. Rin took the pencil and twirled it in her hand.

"I can't check up on my kids?"

"No." Naruto and Rin answered. Kakashi sulked in the corner of the classroom. Then there was a yell.

"Get back here old man!"

"Renji, cut it out!"

"Stop it idiots! Or I'll knock you both into next week!"

The red pineapple from before suddenly came through the window, Ichigo was holding him back, well trying to anyway. Rukia was trying to hold Renji back as well. Rin and Naruto looked at each other with confusion.

Karin and Yuzu suddebly opened the door, Karin had an evil aura, and Yuzu just came along. Rin and Naruto paled. This was one big family reunion.

"GET OVER HERE OLD MAN!" Renji yelled. Rin grew an angry tick mark.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" She yelled. Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia stopped. Kakashi paled and so did the twins. "Renji, Ichi-nii, Rukia, Dad, Ka-nee, Yu-nee, and Naru-nii. To the hallway now." She said. No one moved. "NOW!" She yelled. They scurried out. "Excuse us." She said.

Rin stood in front of everyone. They looked down at the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"Seeing my daughter on her first day of school." Kakashi answered.

"Beating the old man." Renji said.

"I was trying to stop Renji." Ichigo and Rukia said.

"We heard the yelling and were going to put a stop to it." Karin and Yuzu said.

"I have no clue why I'm out here." Naruto said.

"Alright. Your four leave." Rin said, pointing to Kakashi, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji. "You two, back to class. And Naru-nii and I will as well. Now go before I decide to punish all of you." Rin said. They scurried away and everyone went back to class.

"Have you seen my students anywhere?" A man in a striped hat and clogs said.

"Let's go, Urahara-sensei." Rukia said, dragging him away.

"Yeah Mr. Hat and Clogs, we gotta go before Rin blows a cork." Ichigo said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Rin yelled. Ichigo paled and went faster. "You'll pay when you get home, brother dearest!" He heard Rin yell. He started to cry well running away. Who new a 7 year old could be so frightening?


	4. Chapter 4

1 year later...

Rin's intelligence did not go unnoticed by Iruka, and when he asked her about it, she told him. She was bumped up into Karin and Yuzu's class, but two days later she was bumped up again. Then again after a couple of days. This time into the graduating class. She refused to graduate earlier than that, so she was staying in this class. This graduating class.

"Alright everyone, today's the day. I'll call you down by the letters of your last name." Rin's teacher, Ryuu, said. Rin rolled her eyes and groaned. Ryuu hated her, since she was so young and was boasted up to this class. A little while later, her name was finally called.

"Rin Hatake." Rin jumped up and walked into the next room.

"Do the clone jutsu, substitution jutsu, and the transformation jutsu." Ryuu said.

"All three?" Mizki asked. Ryuu sent her a glare.

"I can't do the clone jutsu, I have too much chakra." Rin said. Before Ryuu could speak, Mizki piped up.

"Can you do the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" She asked. Rin nodded.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Rin nodded. She created five shadow clones.

"Henge!" They all said, and transformed into six different people. Clone 1 changed into Kakashi. Clone 2 changed into Anko. Clone 3 changed into Ichigo. Clone 4 changed into Karin. Clone 5 changed into Yuzu, and Rin changed into Naruto. Then for the substitution, Rin traded spots with all of her transformed shadow clones.

"Wow." Mizki said. Ryuu rolled his eyes.

"You definitely pass!" Mizki said happily. Rin grinned. Ryuu nodded that she passed. Rin dispersed the shadow clones, grabbed her headband, and walked out of the room. She was so excited.

"Rin! You passed!" Her friends, Yuma and Gumi said. Gumi and Yuma had yet to go, but Rin was certain they'd pass.

"Yes, I'm you two will as well." Rin said.

"Gumi Megpoid." Ryuu called. Gumi gave the 'wish-me-luck!' look. Yuma and I just smiled. GUmi came back with her headband, her grin couldn't get any bigger.

"Yuma Haruno." Mizki called a while later. Yuma smiled at us and left. Then her came back with a grin bigger than Gumi's.

"Congrats to everyone who passed, which is all of you. Come back tomorrow to meet your assigned teams." Ryuu and Mizki said.

"Come on, let's celebrate." Gumi said.

"Hold on, let me put my head band on." Rin said. Rin took off the cloth, her eye was closed, and slipped her headband on over it. She smiled at them and they took her hands. They ran out of the building, but they were pulled apart. Gumi by her mom, Yuma by his dad, Rin by Kakashi, Anko, Ichigo and his team, Karin and Yuzu, and Naruto.

"You passed!" Kakashi said happily. He picked her up and spun her around. "And now you look like a mini me!" He said. Rin blinked, and waited to be set down. That didn't happen.

"You can set me down now." Rin said. She was quite high off the ground, but when she was about to be set down on the ground, she was snagged by a monster in green spandex.

"My little Rin is all grown up!" Might Gai yelled. Rin paled and gave a pleading look at her father. "She looks like a mini female version of you Kakashi!" Gai yelled. Rin was then grabbed by a black haired, red eyed female.

"Gai's right Kakashi, she does." Kurenai said. She placed Rin down on the ground. Rin sighed in relief that she was set free and ran to Ichigo. She hid behind him.

"Don't let me grabbed again." She pleaded, but she was grabbed anyway. This time by Asuma.

"Haha! I got you!" He said happily.

"You betrayed me Ichi-nii!" Rin yelled dramatically. Kakashi sighed and grabbed his youngest daughter away from Asuma. "Thanks Dad!" Rin exclaimed.

"Rin! Let's go! We gotta celebrate!" Gumi yelled.

"Coming! I'll see you guys later!" Rin called to her family. She ran off towards Gumi and Yuma and they walked off together.

"You have one weird family Rin." Gumi laughed. Rin stick her tongue out in response, but she knew Gumi was just kidding.

"Come on, let's get some DANGO!" Yuma yelled. He loved dango next to swords. Gumi and Rin grinned in agreement. That's when the race started.

"One." Yuma said, getting ready to run.

"Two." Gumi grinned.

"THREE!" They both yelled. They raced each other through the streets, only to find Rin sitting at the dango store reading a book.

"Yo!" She said.

"When did you beat us here?" Yuma asked.

"Took a shortcut." She replied. "At least I ordered for you guys." She added.

"Yay!" Gumi said, taking a seat across from Rin. She spotted a purple haired guy a ways away, eating dango happily. "Isn't that Anko Mitarashi?" She asked.

"Yup! Anko's always here! She loves dango, right Anko?" Rin asked.

"Right Rin!" Came the muffled reply. She was in the middle of eating a dango after all. Rin grinned at the reply.

Then came the dango. Yuma began to drool instantly, and began to eat a plate to himself. Then another, and another. Anko somehow caught sight of him, and the two began a contest. Anko came out victorious 10 plates later.

Gumi and Rin watched with peaked interest. They are theirs more slowly than those two. Good thing too, because Gumi began to feel sick from watching the two.

"Man, we enter get you home Yuma." Gumi said. Rin nodded in agreement. The two girls took the pink haired 12 year old home. Then the two parted ways.

* * *

><p>Rin arrived home, to see her dad and siblings eating dinner. She quickly darted to her room, and successfully avoided being seen. She laid on her bed and stared at her ceiling. She began to think about what team she was going to be placed on. It was important after all. Then her things drifted to a 10 hear old who graduated with her. He had graduated early as well.<p>

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." She said, then smiled. He seemed cold, but she could tell he truly wasn't.

"Rin?" Kakashi asked, opening her door. She looked over at him. "Why didn't you eat with us?" He asked.

"Already ate, plus I watched Yuma and Anko have a dango eating contest." Rin said.

"I see. Anko won huh?" He answered.

"Poor Yuma. Maybe in a couple years he'll be on par with Anko." Rin said. Earning a chuckle from Kakashi.

"I'll let you sleep, you have a big day tomorrow after all." Kakashi said. Rin smiled as Kakashi left the room.

"Ah, I'm tired. Dad's right, I better get some sleep." Rin said. She crawled underneath her blankets and curled up into a ball. "I can't wait for tomorrow. I know it's going to be awesome." She yawned. She fell asleep without another word.

Rin woke up to a loud bang in the next room. In an instant she was out of bed, a kunai in her hand. She ran out of the room, only to see that, somehow, Naruto was cooking and managed to blow the kitchen up. Kakashi was by her side quickly, and he sighed rather loudly at the blackness of the kitchen. Rin dropped her hand down, and went back to her room to get dressed.

"Dad, what was that noise?" Yuzu asked later on when they were all dressed. Karin yawned and ate silently, Ichigo was out on a mission. That left Rin, Naruto, Yuzu, and Karin here with Kakashi.

"Naruto decided to try cooking for us this morning and he managed to blow up the entire kitchen. Sorry, no breakfast this morning." Kakashi apologized. Karin was eating a piece of toast she cooked well no one was watching.

"Well, I'm off then. I'll see you guys later." Rin said, she got up and was gone not even 2 minutes later. Rin walked passed Gumi's house, there was a crash and a bang, then Gumi appeared. Her headband was wear her goggles once were, and she grinned when she saw Rin. The green haired girl walked next to the white haired girl in silence until they reached Yuma's house. He waved to Rin and Gumi and joined them on their way to school. His little sister, Sakura, was trailing behind them as well, she was in Naruto's class.

"I hope we get assigned to the same team." Gumi said once they reached their room. Yuma waved to Sakura then nodded in agreement. "It would be awesome, the three of us have known each other since we were little anyway, it just makes perfect sense." Gumi continued.

"Whatever we get assigned to, I know that we'll still be friends. So it doesn't matter who are teammates are, you two will always be my closest friends." Rin said. Yuma smiled down at the younger girl, she was truly a kind soul.

"I agree with Rin, Gumi." Yuma said. Gumi smiled at them both and pulled them into a hug.

"I love you two. So whatever team we are on, make sure we all come back to each other in the end, alright?" Gumi said. A crazy grin spread across her face.

"Of course." Rin grinned just as insane as Gumi, which was insanely creepy since she never smiled like that. Yuma suddenly got chills down his spine looking at her smile like that.

"Alright, take your seats!" Ryuu yelled, slamming down his pile of papers. Gumi, Yuma, and Rin all sat next to each other. "Today you will be assigned to teams, now these teams were assigned by the Hokage himself. Now, this year the teams were assigned by the first name of your jonin sensei's. Team Rei consists of Takashi, Haru, and Kyo." Ryuu began. Rin sighed and waited patiently. "Team Yoruichi, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rin Hatake, and Shuhei Hisagi. Team Kenpachi, Gumi Megpoid, Yachiru, and Yuma Haruno."

"We're not on the same team." Gumi said disappointedly.

"We're stuck with the psychopath!" Yuma cried. He slammed his head down onto the table, causing Rin to laugh.

"You'll do just fine, I've seen both him and you with a blade. I'd say under Kenpachi's wing you're skills with a blade will improve greatly." Rin said, trying to stifle her giggles. Gumi nodded her head in agreement with Rin.

"You're right, I should be seeing the positive in this." Yuma said.

"Gumi, with you're brute force, you should be well in Kenpachi's group as well. I'll look forward to seeing your strength improve and Yuma's sword skills someday match my own. I'll go sit with my team now." Rin said, she stood up and in between Toshiro and Shuhei. No one said a word.

"Alright, your sensei's should be here soon." Ryuu said. One by one their sensei's appeared.

"My team, roof, now." A dark skinned woman with purple hair and gold eyes said. Rin recognized her as Yoruichi. Rin stood.

"Where are you going?" Toshiro asked.

"The roof. That was Yoruichi." Rin said. She disappeared in a quick white flash. Leaving Toshiro and Shuhei to walk on their own.

"Good, the three of you are here." Yoruichi said. "My name is Yoruichi Shihoin, I'll be your jonin sensei. I like fish, and I dislike bullies. My interest are improving my speed, right now I am known as the Goddess of Flash, I'm the fastest person, next to the Fourth Hokage." She introduced. "You next." She said, pointing to Shuhei.

"My name is Shuhei Hisagi. I like training, I dislike people who put others down, my hobbies are training to be stronger than I am now." Shuhei said. Toshiro went next.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I like Hyorinmaru and the cold. I dislike warmth and fire. My hobbies are training and eating watermelon." He said, his teal eyes sparkled in the sun.

"My name is Rin Hatake. I like my family and friends. I dislike those who threaten my family and friends, and those who judge me before they know me. My hobbies are training to get stronger and helping those who need it." Rin said emotionlessly.

"Hmm, I like you guys already. Meet me at training ground 6 in the morning at 6." Yoruichi said, then she was gone with a grin.


End file.
